


Keiko to Misaki no Monogatari

by MisakiNakamura



Category: Anime & Man, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Manga & Anime, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiNakamura/pseuds/MisakiNakamura





	Keiko to Misaki no Monogatari

Misaki we need to keep moving we still have three more areas to clear after this and if we don’t get back soon Amelia is gonna give us that smug ass look when we finally do.” A silver haired female looked back at Misaki who stood atop the ruins of what was a home. “What is it that were looking for and why is it so important that we need to go as far as this?” Misaki stared ahead at the ashes of what used to be a town a look of uncertainty on her face. “These people are undocumented foreigners Misaki, for all we know they’re fuckin criminals, stop asking questions and let’s go.” Misaki felt the crunch of dehydrated bones beneath her feet as she stepped on the incinerated corpse of an elderly man the smell of ash and burnt flesh rushing from the ground along with black flakes. “There really isn’t anything here is there, Commander Tadashi said we would know when we saw it but I’m not so sure.” The female lazily pushed a hole through a burnt collapsed roof staring down at a blonde and black haired female who looked up at her with noting but fear in her eyes, causing a twisted smile to spread across Aya’s purple lips. “Can she speak?” Misaki vanished reappearing beside Aya staring down at the broken female and quickly realizing the black in her blonde hair was nothing but clumped ashes and blood. “I’m actually really curious as to why you think that would even matter.” The child’s face changed to an expression of rage as Misaki lowered to her level forcing a smile. “Did you see the men in uniform carry anything strange through here.” Aya narrowed her eyes, an almost disgusted expression on her face. “Stop it Misaki that kid isn’t gonna help us, look at what we’ve done to her home, to us a home is just a building but to these guys it’s a crucial part of living, a place they can feel safe in.” Misaki frowned as she stood back to her feet receiving a look of hatred from the small female causing Misaki to look away from the child. “Let’s go….”

  
“Sir!” A man nervously stood at the entrance of a large black military tent as he stared ahead at a blonde haired male clad in black sitting atop a long and thick white box. “So they've already started moving huh…” “We just got contact that our men in district 32…I mean the entire town they were in was destroyed!” The blonde man’s blue orbs widened in surprise as the aforementioned soldier exited the tent bowing before he did. “They wouldn’t seriously risk destroying their own creation….unless" The man’s eyes narrowed a look of anger now present on his face as he jumped off the box and walked outside staring at a sea of men and women dressed in what appeared to be the uniform he was wearing. “One of them, no probably more, have been leaking information!” The blonde stared ahead at the people before him tightening his black gloved fingers into a fist. “Yuuta!” A dark haired male moved forward and stopped staring up at the blonde haired male above him. “Yes Haruto-Sama!” “Follow me.” Haruto looked down at Yuuta with disgust as he turned and headed back into the large black tent which sat on top of a stage like platform causing whispers to be heard among the crowd of people as a gunshot went off ringing across the sea of people causing gasps and a few screams as Haruto quickly exited the tent. “Our position has been compromised as well as confidential information regarding our cause as a countermeasure we will now head to District 47 headquarters we will split into 4 groups of 30 and rendezvous at District 40 headquarters to resupply we have a very small chance here so we need to move quickly!” “Y-yes Sir!” Haruto placed his hand over his heart and narrowed his eyes. “For humankind!” “FOR HUMANKIND!” A loud harmonious cry echoed as the men and women placed their open palms over their hearts.

“Nothing here either…” Misaki stared down at the corpse of a man in a black uniform. “Aya I’ve been seeing a lot of humans in this uniform.” Aya frowned resting her right hand on the hilt of the sword which hung resting on the right side of her waist causing the red mantle which hung over her right shoulder to rest covering her right arm. “Why are you looking at corpses Misaki it’ll only make it seem that much worse.” Misaki leaned close to the man and began to reach for his breast pocket just as Aya noticed his finger twitch. “Misaki!” “FOR HUMANKIND!” the man quickly gripped Misaki’s wrist as her eyes widened and the man pulled a cord attached to his vest with his free hand. “damn!” A bright light enveloped Misaki as the thought passed through her mind. “Misaki!” Aya quickly scrambled to her feet the white military jacket she wore was now nothing but charred shreds. “h-hey Misaki!” Aya walked towards Misaki staring at the red mess that was Misaki which was missing her right arm and her right leg below the knee, her chest a gaping cavity displaying mangled and slightly charred organs, and most of her face now gone. “A-aya..” Misaki moved her remaining left eye to her left causing it to roll out of socket hanging on by a bloody red cord. “ugh-" Aya covered her mouth with a gloved hand swallowing her urge to vomit. “D-don’t go yet, I think I can f-fix it.” Aya backed up staring at Misaki as Misaki gripped a handful of dirt with her left hand. “I-I’ll go get help wait here!” “Aya…” Aya vanished as Misaki’s left hand went limp spilling ash and dirt back onto the ground.

This all im going to post for now in all reality its supposed to be a sequel for a book i was writing in highschool. if someone likes it ill post more. please tell me what you find wrong. i want to get better at writing even if it is just a hobby.


End file.
